Un beso
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Por que no sabía lo que era un beso. Nott/ Hermione inspirado en Dos Besos/ Los Artefactos Infernales de Jos Black


"**Un beso".**

_Marine-Granger-NOA _

Un beso, solo un beso, un beso para seguir viviendo y para morir también.

Jos Black; .net

[Dos besos/ Los Artefactos Infernales (Prólogo)]

No sabía.

Cuando sólo era una niña no sabía, no tenía conciencia de lo que significaba un beso.

Una besa de niña a mamá y a papá, y a tus tíos, tus primos, amigos... Un beso es un pequeño gesto, un fruncimiento de labios y un posicionamiento de los mismos sobre la piel del otro en el pequeño ritual del saludo y la despedida entre seres queridos.

Tu sabes, la fórmula sería algo así:

Uno: Mirada (Establece contacto visual, es muy importante, si no serás tomado por maleducado o sabrán que tienes algo que ocultar, lo que atraerá atención innecesaria o indeseada sobre ti).

Dos: Sonrisa de reconocimiento (Siempre brota a nuestros labios cuando el afecto y la alegría son sinceros, es todo un arte perfeccionar la sonrisa fingida para ser cordiales en sociedad, tranquilo, tienes varios años por delante hasta que seamos adultos y ésto realmente importe)

Tres: Diálogo Cordial, atento y animado. (presta atención si tienes pocas habilidades sociales o andas escaso de amigos, eso siempre se nota al saludar):

-Hola Harry- Saludo, el que saluda primero suele ser el menor o el más chico, pero entre amigos, suele parecer una competencia de quien abre más rápido la boca. Si tu interlocutor está triste o mal humorado sabes que serás el primero en hablar, y generalmente sabrás su estado de ánimo por ello.

-Hola Hermy- Contestación del saludo

-¿Cómo estás?- Mostrarse preocupado por el otro (en el saludo cordial entre meros conocidos debes mostrarte preocupado y preguntar como si realmente te importara, como la sonrisa fingida, lo perfeccionarás como el tiempo)

-Bien Hermy ¿Y tú? - Contestación y contra saludo, el bien puede ser cierto, pero como formula de cortesía y norma general en sociedad, en el saludo nunca intercalaremos un "Mal" o un "Mas o menos". Al menos en el saludo siempre estamos bien y luego podemos decidir si sincerarnos o no. (¿No notas que todos los Manuales de Urbanidad y Buenas Costumbres nos enseñan a ser hipócritas? Con el perdón de Carreño, deberían llamarse "Manual de Hipocresía y Plasticidad del Perfecto Mentiroso, por Yosi Temoal Quédiran." )

-Muy bien Harry- Réspuesta ( y a lo mejor me duele la cabeza, me aprietan los zapatos, me pesa la mochila y me duele el útero por que estoy en mis días, pero mi amiga Yosi nunca me perdonaría si respondiera otra cosa)

-Me alegro, ¿a dónde ibas? ...- Siempre alégrate, aunque le odies a esa persona y desearías que estuviera muriendo de tuberculosis o Viruela de Dragón (de nuevo Yosi me miraría feo si no intercalara esa importante frase).

Y allí estaba, justo allí entre los "Holas" que compartimos: Los muchachos se sonríen y agitan vigorosamente sus manos apretadas, o se dan un saludo de manos súper secreto que sólo ellos conocen (y medio mundo alrededor por que les han visto hacerlo suficientes veces, pero curiosamente sólo ellos logran ejecutar), las chicas se besan las mejillas, algunas por completo, otras apenas rozando media boca contra la mejilla, otras rozando sus mejillas y haciendo sonar el beso aunque a veces ni siquiera rocen en serio las mejillas si no se acerquen meramente) Y Las chicas besan a madres, padres, tios, primos con lo que tengan una estrecha relación y abuelos. A sus amigos generalmente les rozan apenas con la boca, por que cuando plantas en serio tus labios fruncidos sobre la mejilla de un niño es por que te gusta.

Osea, es obvio que las personas en torno a ti te gustan por que si no las tratarías, pero ese "Te gusta" significa que Te Gusta. Que te gusta más que las otras personas, que quieres tener la confianza con esa persona para tomarle la mano y entrecruzar los dedos, que te gusta lo suficiente para preguntarte cómo se sentirá su piel, y qué aspecto guardará ese chico debajo de la camisa ( o cómo lucirán con una falda las piernas de esa chica, creédme, Harry y Ron; y al caso Neville, Dean, Seamus y hasta Víktor y mi primo Jonás tienen un estúpido fetiche con tobillos al aire y pantorrillas descubiertas, el otro día encontré a Harry mirando la forma de mis tobillos como si encontrara algo interesante en ellos y Ron nunca aparta la vista de mis rodillas, con lo feas que son, si tiene acceso a mirarlas ¡Y eso que son mis amigos! Y es realmente repugnante la forma en que mira Malfoy las pantorrillas de Pansy Parkinson y peor aún la manera en que Blaise Zabini se come con la mirada los pies de Luna cada vez que le esconden las calcetas y los zapatos y tiene que bajar a desayunar y a comer descalza. Los mira como si... ¡Del mismo modo en que mira las plumas de caramelo en el aparador de Honeyduks mientras escoje que sabores llevarse!)

Yo pensaba que eso era un beso: Fruncir los labios y rozarlos contra la piel de Harry, Ron, Neville y los gemelos y estamparlos contra la mejilla de Ginny y la de Molly mientras les abrazaba con entusiasmo al regresar a Hogwarts con tristeza al despedirnos por navidades y el verano.

Yo creía que un Beso era rozar los labios contra otra piel, disfrutando la sensación del roce y de su significado. Significa que respetas, aprecias y quieres a esa persona, del modo que sea, hay distintos tipos de querer, de amor, de cariño, distintas clases de te quiero.

Y miren que tal vez sea inocente, ingenua, hasta mojigata, pero no soy ignorante, yo ya sabía que había distintas clases de besos...

En realidad, sabía que el beso en los labios que mi madre a mi padre era diferente a los que yo les daba en las mejillas, y nunca les había mirado besarse de otro modo, a no ser que contaran los besitos en la mejilla que mamá y papá andan soltando pródigamente cuando estamos solos en casa. Hay familias de abrazos, como los Weasley, hay familias de secretos, como los Longbotton, hay familias de miradas, como Harry, Sirius y Remus y Tonks, que son una gran familia de miradas, hay familias de palabras cómo los Lovegood, de ademanes como los Malfoy. Y familias de besos como, la mía.

Entonces sí, yo sabía que había diferentes tipos de besos:

Besos entre amigos, apenas rozándose, besos desesperados, tristes o alegres. Besos de novios, cómo los que Viktor me había dado: roces de labios, tímidas lenguas exploratorias, aterciopelada humedad y una sensación de tímida plenitud que... Que te hace meter la cabeza en una nube y caminar como si no existiera suelo duro sino algodón bajo tus suelas.

Besos de amantes, esos besos desaforados y con lenguas directo a la garganta que se ven entre adolescentes sobre hormonados e inmorales y entre adultos sin ningún sentido del pudor y el decoro.

Yo sabía...

No.

Yo creía saber...

Pero la verdad es que no sabía.

Cuando sólo era una adolescente creyéndose enamorada de una estrella búlgara del Quiddicht no tenía consciencia ni idea de lo que era un beso.

Un beso de verdad.

Pero cuando iba a la biblioteca y los terrenos de Hogwarts a estudiar allí con Theo Nott, tampoco tenía idea de que no lo sabía.

Cuando una tarde de primavera reclinada sobre mi mochila mirando nubes para descansar la vista sin dormirme, no tenía idea de que el chico que me acompañaba, y que me gustaba a pesar de estar estrictamente prohibido meramente por que era un Slytherin (ni me recuerden que en mayo pasado su padre intentó matarme como si le debiera una cuenta muy grande) estaba a punto a enseñarme lo que era un beso.

Pero cuando Theodore "Ojos de Zafiro" Nott se inclinó sobre mí con una pluma para jugar con las pecas de mi nariz él tampoco lo sabía. Reí mirando sus ojos, límpidos como el cielo, cómo sólo en esos escasos momentos eran, pues en él residía una extraña obscuridad, creciente para más señas, que algunas veces los corrompía y me hacía dudar aun más de nuestra secreta amistad.

Reí y rió conmigo, mirándome también al avellana de mis ojos, hasta que su mano fué ralentizando las caricias que la pluma hacía, ya ahora en mis mejillas, paralizándose hasta detenerse. Entonces ya estábamos atrapados en uno de esos violentos momentos de profunda intensidad y nuestras sonrisas fueron desvaneciéndose y sus parpados bajaron ligeramente, sus pestañas negras cubrieron un poco sus irises y mientras su mirada bajaba lentamente por la línea de mi nariz hasta caer en mis labios yo inevitablemente sentí el calor del sonrojo barrer por mi rostro, encendiendo mis mejillas y hasta mi frente pálida.

Mi sonrisa terminó de desaparecer y la de él no era sino un recuerdo en el fondo de mi mente, pero sus ojos percibieron el rubor y acariciaron todo mi rostro y Theo volvió a sonreír ante ello, mirándome con ternura. Una ternura que desapareció completamente substituida por algo que no supe definir y que obscureció un poco sus ojos como sus pupilas se dilataron, como cuando miras algo que te gusta mucho, y estoy segura de que eso ocurrió por que se dió cuenta que me había quedado como boba perdida mirando sus labios estirados en esa sonrisa y unos dientes ligeramente torcidos (tan ligeramente que no me había dado cuenta en todo el año) pero tan blancos que mis padres le habrían felicitado.

No sé si fué la intensidad de su mirada o el calor de su piel a través de nuestras camisas lo que me

hizo darme cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de mi cuerpo, o sí fué el hecho de que me doliera la nuca de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, colgando de mi mochila, para poder mirarle directamente al rostro, pero lo importante es que esa cercanía me hizo ponerme nerviosa.

Sentí una cosquilla en la barriga, más abajo del ombligo, como si un millón de polillas estuviera revoloteando en mis tripas, y la sensación de cosquillas alcanzó mi pecho y mi estómago y me costó tanto coger aire que empecé a hacerlo más deprisa, como si hubiera tirado una carrerita por los corredores del castillo para alcanzar a los chicos.

Y entonces tuve que cerrar mis ojos ante la sensación casi dolorosa que los atacó cuando mi vista se volvió borrosa cuando él estuvo demasiado cerca para que mis iris y mis corneas se adaptaran y lo vieran a los labios, de nuevo serios.

Y entonces lo sentí, un roce sobre mis labios que hizo que el calor en mi rostro se hiciera aún mayor, una presión de sus labios sobre los míos, el movimiento sutil y el peso de su pecho sobre mi busto, ligero como si no hubiera querido apoyarse sino solamente estar más cerca.

Comenzó como si lo único que pretendiera fuera acariciar sus labios contra los míos, rozarlos y sentirlos, o que yo le sintiera, pero cuando su mano rodeó mi rostro y lo acunó con ternura y yo le imité por puro impulso, entonces hizo algo que Viktor nunca hizo: Apretó con sus dientes sobre mi labio inferior y tiró de él hacia abajo y mi cabeza en lugar de acercarse muy lentamente a la nube fue encasquetada allí violentamente, en la nube más densa que había estado en mi vida. Pero fué la ligera caricia de su lengua aliviando el pellizco el que me hizo soltar un ruidito que no sabía que podía hacer.

Envolvió entre los suyos mi labio superior, y el inferior, y de nuevo el primero y yo hacía lo mismo con los suyos, mientras mi respiración se agitaba aún más y sentí la suya hacerlo también y entonces volvió a hacerlo, pellizcarme con sus dientes, algo menos suave que la vez anterior, tirando del labio con más firmeza y apartándolo del otro hasta que no pude resistirlo más y en un impulso por escapar de sus dientes y volver a atrapar sus labios con los míos abrí la boca más de lo que nunca lo había hecho al besar y él me soltó el labio y torció la cabeza y se zambulló en mi boca como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Su lengua sabía a grajeas... había estado comiendo grajeas Bertie Bott antes de ir a verme y entonces lo supe, a Merlín gracias de sabor a frutas, cítricas, pero no llegué a saber nada más ni a preocuparme de ello ni a definir el sabor exacto por que así de rápido como el sabor llegó a mi lengua, desapareció su importancia al sentir el roce de la suya, acariciando, jugando, tentando, explorando y atacando hasta que la mía pareció escapar de mi control y comenzar a hacer lo mismo. Mientras mis labios y los suyos se movían haciendo no se qué carrizo y una ola de fuego se precipitaba por mis venas, arterias y capilares, desde las raíces de los cabellos hasta las huellas dactilares en los deditos de mis pies.

Lamí, probé, rocé, exploré, jugué, tenté y una segunda ola de fuego barrió por todo mi cuerpo, y eso lo sé ahora, por que en aquel momento no sabía nada, no sabía absolutamente nada salvo que su boca sabía a gloria, a muchacho, a él... A Theodore Nott.

Y entonces en algún momento indeterminado me dí cuenta en medio de toda aquella bruma de que estaba mareándome y de que me ardían los pulmones, pero casi ni lo sentí por entre la bruma también había calor, calor y placidez, como un pedazo de gloria, de cielo, de paz. Una muy agitada, extraña y cálida, pero paz.

Y entonces todo se desvaneció, calor, ardor en los pulmones, gloria, pero sobre todo se desvaneció su sabor mezclado con el de aquella fruta y su textura, y la de sus labios y por un ínfimo instante todo fué negro por que hasta la luz roja del sol tras mis parpados desapareció.

Fué un momento muy corto, pero cuando volvió la luz lo único que me percaté fue de mi boca vacía y mis labios húmedos e hinchados. Y el calor del cuerpo de Theo a través de nuestras camisas y de su mano en mi nuca, y el calor de su cuello y su nuca bajo las mías extendiéndose por mis brazos allí conde le rodeaban y yo ni siquiera era consciente de haberlos movidos.

Y abrí mis ojos y allí encontré el azul límpido de los suyos, y su piel, y su boca extendida en una sonrisa entre tierna y burlona.

-¿Nunca te habían besado Princesa Hermione?- preguntó con un deje de orgullo

Me tomé mi tiempo para sonreírle mientras el aire entraba en ráfagas a mis pulmones y aliviaba el ardor en ellos ¡Me había olvidado de respirar!

¡Me había desvanecido por que me había olvidado de respirar!

En la boca de Theodore Nott...

-Sí- respondí y esa obscuridad que tanto temía volvió a aparecer allí asustando el infierno fuera de mi -Pero nunca así...- dije y al punto toda obscuridad desapareció y mi corazón se aceleró aún más -Nunca nadie había metido su lengua en mi boca, ni me había hecho marearme, ni me había acalorado tanto y...

-Shhht princesa Hermione- me acalló pasando su mano sobre mi mejilla como si fuera una delicada pieza de terciopelo – estás racionalizándolo todo y lo hechas a perder.

¡Aleluya! Eso viniendo del intelectual más grande que había pisado Hogwarts desde Albus Dumbledore. El que tenía que racionalizar hasta sus sentimientos para poder asimilarlos y absorberlos a su memoria y su alma, el que tenía que racionalizar hasta su amistad conmigo y el cariño que nos teníamos aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptáramos.

Pero si el no iba a racionalizar su beso, yo tampoco lo haría, antes en cambió le dí un golpecito en el hombro con mi diestra (la única mano que no estaba enredada entre hebras de su cabello castaño caoba)

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo...

-Apártate que me tiznas- completó él. Y volvió a levantarse y se sentó a mi lado arrastrándome con él por que estaba aferrada a su nuca y mi cerebro todavía no había procesado que el momento del beso había pasado y que tenía que soltarlo.

No que el pareciera particularmente incómodo por ello...

OoOoO

Esa noche pensando en el momento en mi recámara, con las cortinillas cerradas para que las otras no me vieran y las manos sobre mis labios, me dí cuenta de que en efecto lo estaba racionalizando y que eso lo arruinaba todo.

Yo sabía que existían varias clases de besos, pero dónde había creído saber lo que era un beso, simplemente pensaba en fruncimientos y roces; mientras que mientras pensaba en lo de esta tarde, mis neuronas se iban a cero cuando trataban de describir la sensación que había experimentado, ni siquiera podía recordar si el sabor de la fruta había sido cítrico muy fuerte o cítrico y dulce.

Todo lo que pude hacer, mientras componía en mi mente la carta para mi madre para contarle el maravilloso momento que había vivido (y nada tenía con ver magia, como todo lo demás que siempre le contaba) fué pensar en el sabor de él y en que ahora sí conocía el significado de un beso...

Ahora sí sabía lo que era un beso.

**OoOoO**

Pufff, otro delirio, obviamente son los personajes de J.K. Rawling y eso ni se duda, se sabe que no obtengo lucro...

Este "delirio" surge de la historia Dos Besos, de Jos Black, de la que surgió además el fic "Los Artefactos Infernales" que es la cosa más loca que he leído en mi vida, con un triangulo que realmente es imposible y magia negra para chorrearse y viajes en el tiempo y... Si no lo habeís leído leedlo.

De lenta, yo no terminaba de saber por qué se llamaba Dos Besos el primero, y mira que he venido a entenderlo hoy, no lo voy a comentar por si alguien no lo leyó no arruinarle la lectura, pero se me ocurrió que justamente esa era la cantidad de besos que se habían dado Theo y Hermione a todo lo largo de su atribulada no-relación, no sé, creo recordar que en LAI en algún capitulo dice que el la besó cuando eran adolescentes, lo voy a releer por si las moscas, si no, la besó fué ya de adulta jajajaja no sé, ¡Jossy, corrígeme!

Sé que debería estar escribiendo mis otros fics, y ayer actualicé Malfoy Mestizo y tengo el siguiente cap listo y uno a casi terminar, pero me releí **Dormiens** y **Lija y Terciopelo** de Dryadeh y encontré en la misma carpeta de mi pc el "Dos Besos" de Jos Black y me salió ésto que va por ella.

Jos, eres una maravillosa escritora y se me han ocurrido un montón de ideas leyéndote, y ésta no pude contenerla, es para ti amiga, que no hablamos desde el año pasado y te extraño.

No he leido los últimos tres capis de Wanted, así que tendrás que disculparme por no comentarlos.

También va por Nanita44445 que es mi mas fiel lectora, la que nunca se pela un capítulo o un One Shot aún cuando la decepcione haciéndole esperar por una actualización de Crónicas Mágicas: Recogiendo los pedazos. (ya el Cap. está casi listo guapa, es que me costó lo mio retomar la historia, no vuelvo a actualizar Malfoy Mestizo hasta que suba en Crónicas.)

Y por mi mamita que la extraño y la quiero y todos y todas quienes me apoyan y me leen haciéndome creer que escribir y leer fics vale para algo más que desperdiciar tiempo.

Un beso para ustedes también.

Marine-Granger-NOA

Lithos_Ingah

Ingah...


End file.
